


Stare then Kiss

by Littletanya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, purely conversational!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littletanya/pseuds/Littletanya
Summary: A dialogue going back and forth between Theodore and Luna. It's about Malfoy's lips. Oh, and Theo's jealousy. They also say "oh" a lot.----"Hmph! You like Malfoy's lips more than mine.""They do look softer than yours.""What?! Fine then, kiss his lips if you think they're so soft.""Theodore, you're so funny!"





	Stare then Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters (and pretty much the entire Harry Potter franchise) belong to J.K. Rowling. Only this story is mine.
> 
> Hello again! I enjoyed writing this short drabble, though it may not make sense, I just really like the ship >.< I wanted to do something a little different, by using only dialogue, no "theodore walked in" blah blah blah and stuff like that.
> 
> I appreciate feedback/constructive criticism. Thank you! Hope you enjoy!

**legend: T - Theodore; L - Luna**

Stare then Kiss

 

T - "Luna. Stop that."

 

L - "I thought it felt good to be looked at? It means you're worthy enough of their attention."

 

T - "O-okay, but you're _staring_. It's making me uncomfortable."

 

L - "But you're really beautiful, Theodore!"

 

T - "Thank you. Ha! However, a little _someone_ in this room is more beautiful than I am. Do you want to take a guess?"

 

L - "A game, so exciting! Hm, Draco Malfoy? His eyes are really silver, and his features go wonderfully pleasant when he's genuinely happy. He also has the softest lips—Ouch, It hurts, Theo. I think you grabbed my wrist too hard."

 

T - "Really Luna? _Draaaco_ _Maaalfoy_? Soft lips? You want to kiss Malfoy now? Fine then. Do it."

 

L - "Oh that's not nice, Theodore. Your face has been contorting in a lot of weird ways recently; must be the nargles again! Let me just wear these glasses— Yup, plenty! Come on, happy thoughts!"

 

T - "Hmph! You like Malfoy's lips more than mine."

 

L - "They _do_ look softer than yours."

 

T - "What?! Fine then, kiss his lips if you think they're so soft."

 

L - "Theodore, you're so funny!"

 

T - "What in the— Luna— I don't—"

 

L - "His lips may look soft, but I already have sweetest, most loving and most tender ones all for myself."

 

T - "Luna, that doesn't even make any sense— Oh."

 

L - "There, now your face is beautiful again! Oh, it's rather red. You've been stuttering too. Are you feeling sick?"

 

T - "N-no, Lovegood! You kissed me, that's all."

 

L - "And you enjoyed it."

 

T - "Sometimes I hate your bluntness."

 

L - "Sometimes you love it too. The nargles are really confusing you today. I just remembered, Theo! You still haven't told me who is more beautiful than you— Oh."

 

T - "Aren't my lips the best in the world?"

  
  
L - "So it's your lips?"

 

T - "W-what? Luna, you're really—it's _you_ , silly! "


End file.
